naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Cancer
Cancer, "The Giant Crab", is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, and formerly owned by Layla Heartfilia. Profile and Stats *'Alias': The Giant Crab *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Classification': Celestial Spirit, Twelve Zodiac *'Gender': Male *'Skin Color': Tan *'Hair Color': Black/Red *'Attire': Blue striped shirt, dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side and a ring chain in the right pocket, simple boots, simple belt with a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side, golden necklace, and sunglasses with green lens *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Hair Growth: Scalp Care, Enhanced Speed, Immortality *'Standard Equipment': Two large pairs of scissors, with crab-claw design handles, which he can also use to cut hair *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Hair Growth: Scalp Care *'Weaknesses': Can't stay in the human world for a long time as it may result in his death. Power Ranking *'Class': B-Class *'Attack Potency': At least Street level *'Speed': Likely Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class KJ *'Durability': Wall level *'Stamina': Athlete *'Range': Human Range, Melee with Hair Growth: Scalp Care *'Intelligence': Average Appearance Cancer dresses in a way reminiscent of a hairdresser, His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. Like Warren Rocko, he has thick lips. He always wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because Cancer always wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back. Personality Cancer has a very "cool" personality, he isn't very emotional or hotheaded. Happy first thought that Cancer would end his sentences with the word -''kani'' (crab); however, Cancer actually says -''ebi'' (shrimp) at the end of his sentences. This shocked and displeased Happy. In some instances, Cancer acts differently in the presence of Erza: acting in a gentlemanly manner and ends his sentence with -choki, meaning snip instead of -ebi. Erza made this suggestion during the struggle against Eisenwald. Her "not abolishing the opposition" and strict personality made an impression on Cancer, so much so that he even gave her a bouquet of roses. History Plot Abilities Hair Growth: Scalp Care: With hair being his specialty, Cancer can make others' hair grow in a short amount of time by washing and massaging their scalp. It does tend to make them feel comfortable as shown when he help grew back Flare Corona's. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Cancer cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Furthermore, as his owner's Magic Power grows stronger, so does Cancer. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Immortal Category:Fairy Tail Characters